Celana Dalam?
by Biiancast Rodith
Summary: "Otanjoubu Omedetou Sasuke." ... / "Sekarang buka kado dari Sakura." Kata... / "Itukan celana dalam." Jawab Sai memperhatikan bungkus luarnya. / Dengan serentak terdengar gelak tawa dari ruangan itu setelah melihat kado / SasuSaku, Oneshot, for Uchiha Sasuke Birthday. COMPLETE


**_A Naruto Fanfiction_**

**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Celana Dalam ? © Biiancast Rodith  
_**

**_Pair: H. Sakura & U. Sasuke_**

**_Genre: Romance & Humor_**

**_Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Misstypo, Alur kecepetan, Abal, Ide pasaran_**

**_Rate : K+_**

_**Summary** : "Otanjoubu Omedetou Sasuke." ... / "Sekarang buka kado dari Sakura." Kata... / "Itukan celana dalam." Jawab Sai memperhatikan bungkus luarnya. / Dengan serentak terdengar gelak tawa dari ruangan itu setelah melihat kado / _

* * *

Hari ini tepat tanggal ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke-18 tahun. Bukan hanya tim 7 saja yang ingin membuat kejutan untuk memperingati hari kelahiran penerus terakhir dari _Clan_ Uchiha ini. Tapi tim yang lainnyapun, ikut berpartisipati untuk memeriahkan pestanya sekaligus untuk menyambut kepulangan anak bungsu Uchiha Fugaku ini ke tanah kelahirannya.

Saat ini shinobi terbaik dari Konohagakure sudah sibuk menghias menghias rumah Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa? Tentu saja terlebih dahulu mengusir pemilik tunggal rumah ini.

Naruto selaku Hokage minta Sasuke menjalankan misi, memantau perbatasan daerah. Dengan cara seperti itulah, mereka dapat menghias rumahnya dengan berbagai atribut ucapan selamat ulang tahun.

"Ino, tolong perhatikan mana yang kurang. Sebentar lagi Sasuke-kun akan pulang. Apa lagi aku belum mengambil kuenya. Tolong ya, _Pig_."

"Baiklah, _forehead_." Jawab Ino.

Pesta kejutan yang telah disiapkan ini, sebenarnya usul dari Sakura. Sakura hanya ingin, bahwa kekasihnya itu tahu banyak orang yang perduli padanya. Sejak kepergian Sasuke dari Konoha, Sakura yakin sekali bahwa tidak ada satu orangpun yang mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' kepadanya.

Sakura saat ini sedang berada di toko yang menjual barang-barang anak lelaki untuk membeli barang yang cocok menjadi kado ulang tahun untuk Sasuke. Tapi sebelum itu, dia sudah mampir duluan ke toko kue untuk mengambil pesanannya.

Sakura melihat benda yang saat ini sedang Sasuke butuhkan. Dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu ia mengambilnya dan membawanya ke kasir untuk di bungkus.

Sebelum Sakura pergi ke sana, ia teringat bahwa Naruto juga meminta dia untuk membelikan Sasuke kado.

Disengaja atau karena memang waktunya sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk berkeliling toko, Sakura mengambil benda tepat disampingnya yang ia tidak tahu apa isinya.

Dengan terburu-buru ia bergegas menuju kasir untuk membungkus barang pesanannya dan membayarnya.

Sakura pikir ia akan ketinggalan. Tapi sesampainya ia di kediaman Sasuke, yang hendak diberi kejutan belum datang dari misinya.

"Sakura, kau darimana saja? Ini sudah waktunya. Tapi, kau baru pulang."

"Ah, maaf Ino. Tadi aku membeli kado. Hehehehe... " jawab Sakura sekenanya.

Tiba-tiba Kiba datang dari depan dan berkata " Sasuke sudah pulang. Matikan lampunya dan jangan berisik! Dan jangan lupa rencana kita."

Seluruh tim sukses acara ulang tahun Sasuke sudah bersembunyi di posisinya masing-masing.

Sasuke yang sudah memasuki rumahnya, menyalakan lampu dan tepat lampu menyala terdengar seruan "Otanjoubu Omedetou Sasuke."

Tampak jelas raut wajah Sasuke saat ini bahwa dia kaget tapi senyum bahagia terpancar di wajahnya.

"Happy B'day Teme!" teriak Naruto dan memeluk Sasuke dari depan dengan erat.

Ucapan selamat, Sasuke terima dengan penuh rasa haru. Selama ini dia berpikir bahwa tidak ada yang perduli dengannya. Tapi, ternyata dia salah menilai.

"Oh iya Teme, ini kado dariku. Silahkan dibuka!"  
Setelah memeluk Sasuke, Naruto menyodorkan kado yang dibeli Sakura tadi.

"Nanti saja, Dobe. " Jawab Sasuke tak berminat

"Kenapa? Mau m embuka kado dari Sakura-chan dulu , Teme?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi? Ayo buka kadoku dulu!"

"Hn."

Seluruh mata yang ada diruangan itu, memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang membuka kado dari naruto. Awalnya Sasuke tidak berminat membuka kado itu, karena ia yakin kalau sahabat musangnya itu akan menjahili dirinya . Ternyata dugaan Sasuke salah. Dia justru mendapatkan hadiah yang saat ini paling ia butuhkan. Jam weker digital. Kebetulan jam wekernya sudah rusak dan yang membuatnya bingung, sejak kapan sahabatnya itu tahu bahwa dia membutuhkan jam weker? Tapi itu tidak penting sekarang karena ia telah mendapatkan barang yang ia butuhkan .

Sakura yang melihat kado yang akan ia berikan kepada Sasuke, sekarang sudah berada ditangan Sasuke, terlebih sudah tidak berbungkus lagi.

"Sekarang buka kado dari Sakura." Kata yang lainnya. Tiba-tiba wajah Sakura pucat-pasih . Ia mengingat saat mengambil kado yang satunya ia langsung saja mengambilnya tanpa melihat isinya terlebih dahulu.

Sebelum Sasuke membuka kadonmya, Sakura pergi meninggalkan kumpulan itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Tapi, tangannya keburu ditahan Ino.

"Duduk dulu Saku." Kata Ino sambil mendudukkan Sakura ketempat duduknya sebelumnya. Terpaksa Sakura menuruti keinginan Ino.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kiba memperhatikan bungkusan yang ditangan Sasuke yang mereka percayai kado dari Sakura.

"Itukan celana dalam." Jawab Sai memperhatikan bungkus luarnya.

Dengan serentak terdengar gelak tawa dari ruangan itu setelah melihat kado milik Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura sudah memerah karena malu. Ya, apa mau dikata. Itu memang salah Sakura, yang tidak memperhatikan barang yang ia belanjakan. Tapi sekali lagi, ingatkan Sakura untuk memberi tanda pengenal barang yang akan dia berikan ke orang lain.

.

.

.

~~OWARI~~

* * *

Fict ini saya persembahkan untuk Suami saya Uchiha Sasuke. Semoga M. K menyatukan kita cinta. #CipokSasu  
Kalau Fictnya abal, maafkan atas kesalahan saya dan saya minta untuk mencipok saya saja daripada mendapat Flame. XD #kabur.  
Akhir kata I Lope U sampai tumpeh-tumpeh all. : *

.  
.

_** Pematangsiantar, 23-07-2013 **_

_**Biiancast Rodith**_


End file.
